


Как НЕ стоит ухаживать за своим ассистентом: справочник

by SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oblivious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк и Харви спят вместе уже три месяца. Но Харви чего-то не хватает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как НЕ стоит ухаживать за своим ассистентом: справочник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Not to Court Your Associate: A Handbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326149) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



Практически с самого начала между ним и Майком присутствовало некое... напряжение. Спустя три месяца они решили: «Да пошло оно всё, одной проблемой больше, одной меньше» и начали спать вместе.  
  
Сперва Майк нервничал, словно не был уверен, как себя следует вести. Вполне понятные сомнения, учитывая, как Харви раз за разом подчёркивал, что другие люди его не заботят и что Майк никогда не станет хорошим адвокатом, если будет сочувствовать клиентам.  
  
И он знал, что Майк в курсе офисных слухов о бесконечной череде девиц, которые не задерживаются в квартире Харви дольше, чем на одну ночь. Это полезно и, в определённой степени, правдиво. Невозможно поддерживать имидж бессердечного адвоката, если увиваешься за дамой, как сопливый юнец. А вот если ни с кем не встречаешься больше одного раза... Плюс, некоторые из тех, с кем он спал — опасные люди; с такими нельзя расслабляться. Раньше он использовал секс для достижения цели, хотя и не часто. Это неприятное ощущение.  
  
Но у Майка отлично получалось сдерживать эмоции. Он не бормотал нежности во время секса (что удивляло Харви), больше сосредотачиваясь на физической стороне процесса, и никогда не оставался на ночь.  
  
И всё-таки Харви заметил, что последнее время Майк стал кидать на него удивлённые взгляды. Вполне понятно, почему — Харви никогда не заводил отношения, тем более длительные. По правде говоря, он уже давно должен был бросить Майка.  
  
Вообще-то, стоило задуматься об этом. Ведь его привлекли в Майке именно те качества, которые он сам же всегда и критиковал. Майку были небезразличны окружающие люди. Харви думал, что Майк будет отличаться от всех его прежних любовников, что, несмотря на критику, его чуткость будет распространяться и на их... — чёрт с ним! — на их отношения. Но, похоже, «Не привязывайся» — единственный урок, который Майк решил принять близко к сердцу.  
  
Или — и у Харви внутри холодело от одной только мысли — Майку и правда плевать на него. Харви попытался уговорить себя, что это бессмыслица, что Майк бы не был здесь, если бы не испытывал к нему никаких чувств. Но каждый раз, когда после секса Майк со вздохом садился на кровати и начинал одеваться, Харви мучился сомнениями.  
  
Один-единственный вопрос прояснил бы ситуацию. Всего-то и нужно схватить Майка за запястье и потянуть обратно в постель.  
Но Харви этого не делает.

***

  
  
На следующий день он придирался к Майку даже сильнее, чем обычно. Когда тотпринёс очередную стопку обработанных документов, Харви бросил только:  
  
— Почему это не было готово ещё час назад?  
  
Майк удивлённо моргнул.  
  
— Потому что я заполнял...  
  
— Ничего не желаю слышать, — оборвал его Харви, красноречиво подняв руку.  
  
— Но ты же сам сказал мне...  
  
— Цыц, — вновь отмахнулся Харви.  
  
Майк ушёл, бормоча под нос что-то нелицеприятное.  
  
Позже, проходя мимо кубика Майка, Харви увидел, как его ассистент раздражённо вешает трубку.  
  
— Проблемы с повесткой?  
  
Майк аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
  
— Ничего, что я не мог бы исправить. Просто...  
  
— Так исправь, — и Харви ушёл, не желая слушать дальше.  
  
Он и сам не понимал, почему так старается разозлить Майка. Может, ему хотелось, чтоб Майк накричал на него, заявил, что Харви цепляется к нему беспричинно, сделал хоть что-то, что покажет, что ему не всё равно. Но Харви и так знает, что Майк ценит свою работу — проблема не в этом. Возможно, в каком-то смысле, он пытался оттолкнуть Майка от себя. Если они расстанутся, жизнь Харви вновь станет проще. Но он, в конце концов, адвокат, а не психотерапевт, поэтому предпочёл игнорировать тревожный звоночек своего подсознания.  


***

  
  
Когда Майк пришёл в следующий раз, то завёл разговор сразу, пока они ещё раздевались.  
  
— Харви, да что случилось?  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ты меня последнее время совсем заездил. Хуже, чем в начале работы.  
  
— Уж надеюсь, что так, ведь тогда мы ещё не спали вместе, — нагло ухмыльнулся Харви.  
  
На это Майк только закатил глаза.  
  
— Не пытайся сменить тему. Чего ты последнее время так придираешься?  
  
Кто-нибудь более слабый, чем Харви, запаниковал бы или даже стал заикаться. Но Харви не зря называют лучшим адвокатом Нью-Йорка.  
  
— Тебе нужно быть на высоте. Джессика стала задавать вопросы.  
  
Майк резко побледнел, и Харви даже ощутил небольшой укол совести.  
  
— Что бы там ни было, сейчас тебе не нужно волноваться об этом.  
  
Но Харви всё равно пришлось приложить все свои умения, чтоб стереть напряжённую морщинку со лба Майка.  


***

  
  
С тех пор, когда бы Харви ни проходил мимо кубика Майка, тот или печатал что-то, или читал, или говорил по телефону, а то и всё вышеперечисленное разом.  
Чувство вины снова стало грызть Харви. Майк упахивался так только потому, что Харви попытался увернуться от вопроса о своих отсутствующих чувствах.  
  
Он хотел было успокоить Майка, но тот игнорировал все его советы расслабиться. Он даже по вечерам перестал приходить. Мдаааа... молодец, Харви, добился, чего хотел.  
Так что пришлось совершить невероятную глупость.  
  
Когда Майк в следующий раз зашёл в кабинет, чтобы отдать какие-то документы, то выглядел не просто нервным, а сбитым с толку.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое?  
  
— Что? Ничего! — быстро произнёс Майк. Ладно, раньше Харви чересчур придирался к его работе, но теперь-то сбавил обороты. Очевидно, это не помогло  
   
— Выкладывай! В чём проблема?  
  
Тут Майка разобрал истерический смех.  
  
— Проблема? Проблема?! Моя проблема в том, что я работаю в юридической фирме, не имея диплома, а начальство стало что-то подозревать!  
  
— Тихо! — зашипел Харви. Офис, конечно, звуконепроницаемый, но всё равно не стоит так орать.  
  
Он осторожно положил руку Майку на плечо.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я обо всём позаботился.  
  
— Ты... правда? — Майк посмотрел на него с такой благодарностью, что Харви начал сомневаться в том, что безразличен ему.  
  
Не глупи, он просто рад, что не потеряет работу.  
  
— Да, так что расслабься уже. И, может, снова начнёшь приходить?  
  
Майк моргнул, словно удивлён, что Харви всё ещё его хочет.  
  
— Окей.  


***

  
  
Но когда тем же вечером Майк пришёл, то всё равно был каким-то отстранённым, словно его мысли витали где-то далеко. Для Харви это просто оскорбительно — он-то со всем интересом отыгрывался на Майке за неделю вынужденного целибата.  
  
Наконец он оторвался от груди Майка, оставив на ней засос.  
  
— Мне продолжать?  
  
— Что? А, да, конечно.  
  
— Ну теперь-то что? — фыркнул Харви.  
  
— Да так... глупость какая-то...  
  
— Так выкладывай.  
  
— Кто-то... кто-то... ктотооставилплюшевогомишкууменянастолеиянезнаюпочему!  
  
Если б Харви сам не оставил этого медведя, он бы и слова не понял из подобной тирады. А так он просто тихо засмеялся.  
  
— Плюшевого мишку? Серьёзно?  
  
— Да, и я не знаю, кто и почему. Ну то есть, это могла бы быть Рейчел, если только это не шутка какая-то... О Боже, а что, если это Луис?  
  
Так, с этим пора завязывать.  
  
— Какой Луис? Это был я.  
  
— Ты? Зачем? — Майк посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
Харви снова фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.  
  
— Он мне напомнил тебя. То же пустое выражение лица, то же отсутствие вкуса в одежде...  
  
— Харви, на нём был жилет! И с моей одеждой всё в порядке!  
  
— Да, как скажешь. Ну, что, теперь, когда тайна раскрыта, может, вернёмся к сексу?  
  
Майк секунду неверяще смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся. Вполне сойдёт за «да».  


***

  
  
Ну ладно, первый подарок не сработал так, как он надеялся. Глупо получилось, конечно, но Харви привык, что это за ним бегают, а не наоборот. И вообще, обычно его ухаживания сводились к полунамёкам и многозначным взглядам, а заканчивались сексом на одну ночь. Так что сейчас он немного не в своей тарелке.  
  
Он решительно отверг мысли о цветах и шоколаде, потому что: а) Майк — парень, и б) он не опустится до такого клише. Так что придётся придумать что-то другое.  


***

  
  
Свой следующий подарок он вновь оставил на столе Майка (глупость, конечно, как будто Майк не догадается, от кого это). Ну и, естественно, полчаса спустя Майк пришёл к нему в офис, чтоб поговорить об очередном деле, а в финале разговора спросил.  
  
— Это от тебя?  
  
Харви посмотрел на конверт.  
  
— А что если да?  
  
— Харви, это билеты на игру Сокс! Как ты их достал?  
  
— Я вполне способен воспользоваться интернетом.  
  
— Но ты же фанат Янки! — воскликнул Майк, размахивая руками. — И это места за первой базой! Зачем ты их купил?  
  
Отлично, опять надо выкручиваться (какая ирония). Знал же, что не стоит тратить так много денег.  
  
— Что, неужели парень не может выразить свою благодарность за хорошо проделанную работу? Но с тобой я не пойду, — быстро добавил он. Харви, может, и влюблён слегка в Майка, но не настолько, чтоб рисковать поссориться с ним из-за бейсбольной игры.  
  
Майк вдруг замер, а потом тихо произнёс:  
  
— Я не ожидал этого от тебя, — и ушёл, оставив Харви гадать, что же тот имел в виду.  


***

  
  
Харви понятия не имел, что ещё можно подарить Майку, но в чём в чём, а в ресурсах он не ограничен. После небольшой разведки выяснилось, что в старшей школе Майк был президентом клуба научной фантастики. Так что Харви купил коллекционное издание серии «Автостопом по Галактике» и романов «Я, робот». Сам он фантастику никогда не читал, но сотрудники книжного магазина очень помогли.  
  
Майк даже не заикнулся о книгах днём, но вечером решил поднять эту тему:  
  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы мне их сам отдать, а не подбрасывать, словно сталкер. И вообще, зачем ты даришь мне книги, которые я уже читал?  
  
Вопрос заставил Харви неуютно поёжиться, но он притворился, что просто решил потянуться.  
  
— Я занятой человек, — вальяжно произнёс он, игнорируя вопрос, потому как только что осознал, что Майк, естественно, уже читал их. — Не могу же я постоянно вызывать тебя в свой офис.  
  
— Почему? Ты же всё равно так и делаешь.  
  
Значит, остался только один выход — отвлечь его. К счастью, за те три месяца, что они вместе, Харви уже изучил самые эффективные способы переключить внимание Майка на более приятные темы  
  
Всё равно получается, что книги — тоже не вариант. Но Харви решил подарить и второй набор тоже, раз уж так и так его купил.  


***

  
  
Романы «Я, робот» не сработали. Как и Блэкберри или платки с монограммой (Что? У него кончились идеи!). Майк только стал бросать на него всё более и более удивлённые взгляды. К этому моменту Харви уже достаточно впал в отчаяние, чтобы попробовать подарить букет. Может его страхи оправданы, и для Майка это только секс?  
  
В итоге Майк решил поговорить с ним в офисе. Наглец понял, что на работе Харви не сможет отвлечь его сексом. Харви попытался было ускользнуть, но Майк встал между ним и дверью.  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — попытался потянуть время Харви, зная, что последует дальше.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое? Ты уже несколько недель ведёшь себя странно... ты что, болен? О Господи, я угадал, не так ли?! Когда ты собирался мне сказать? — Майк затарахтел, не давая ему вставить и слова. — Это что-то серьёзное? Наверно да, иначе ты бы... это же не рак?  
 

На секунду Харви даже впал в ступор. Он не думал, что Майк считает его настолько эмоционально закрытым. Но вот же она, та забота, которую он так искал, неравнодушный-к-людям Майк Росс во всей красе.  
  
— Так я тебе небезразличен, — вырвалось у него (говорить, не подумав — плохая привычка, лучше так не делать).  
  
Озабоченность на лице Майка мгновенно сменилась виноватым выражением, а затем паникой.  
  
— Ну, да, наверное? Возможно? Нет, не бери в голову!  
  
Харви почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в самодовольную ухмылку. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
— Я так и знал! Все рано или поздно влюбляются в меня, вот поэтому я и не завожу длительных отношений. А ты у нас вообще особо чувствительный. Что я тебе говорил об эмоциональной привязанности?  
  
— Это плохо, и я никогда не преуспею на адвокатском поприще, если продолжу так делать, — автоматически процитировал Майк, но потом на его лице появилось выражение, весьма похожее на вызов. — Хорошо, ты мне небезразличен, окей? Ну что ты теперь сделаешь — надуешься от гордости и прочитаешь лекцию или просто порвёшь со мной? Вообще не понимаю, почему ты этого до сих пор не сделал.  
  
— Эй, эй! — Харви вскинул руки в защитном жесте, мгновенно согнав с лица наглую ухмылку. — Ты хочешь порвать со мной?  
   
Майк как-то растерял всю браваду, теперь он выглядит просто усталым.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что не хочу!  
  
— Ну, значит, всё окей. Думай, прежде чем говорить что-то подобное, а то в следующий раз я могу и поверить. — И Харви быстро ушёл, оставив за спиной совершенно сбитого с толку Майка.  
 

***

  
  
Что ж, теперь всё вернулось на круги своя, хотя и не совсем. Майк неравнодушен к нему, но не позволяет себе проявлять эмоции, поскольку думает, что Харви не хочет этого. С того дня Майк стал вести себя немного более демонстративно, самую малость. Он всё ещё не остаётся на ночь и по-прежнему ничего не говорит о чувствах, но иногда ждёт немного, перед тем, как уйти, лежит рядом с Харви, устроив голову у него на плече.  
  
Но теперь Харви хочет большего, только не знает, как этого добиться. Он пытался исподволь вселить в Майка уверенность: говорил, как Майк красив, как он ждёт их вечерних встреч... ничего не сработало. И даже теперь он не может признать, что тоже неравнодушен к Майку. Это глупо и вредит только ему самому, но это правда.  
Значит, остался единственный способ. Однажды ночью, когда Майк тихо вздохнул и сел на кровати, Харви схватил его за запястье, как хотел уже много-много раз, и резко потянул обратно вниз.  
  
Майк приземлился с тихим «Что...?» и повернулся к Харви, который по-прежнему не может ничего сказать.  
  
— Ни слова, — наконец выдохнул Харви и поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй не такой, как обычно — обычно Харви хочет доминировать, и сейчас это тоже немного ощущается, но он постарался вложить в этот поцелуй гораздо больше чувств, чем во все предыдущие.  
  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Майк посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
  
— Ты...  
  
— Я же сказал — ни слова, — прорычал Харви, и удивление на лице Майка сменилось широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответил он и придвинулся поближе к Харви.


End file.
